Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a device for the operation of an electrical load arranged in and/or on a movable transparent panel element, wherein a supply/signal line is arranged between at least a source of energy and the electrical load.
German Patent Document 10 2009 036 267.3 describes a pane, in particular a transparent, movable pane for a vehicle with an electrically switchable field of view, specifically one that may be darkened, lightened, or heated, and which may be connected to an electrical supply with at least one cable. A winding reel is provided for the partial storage of the cable, with the cable capable of being wound on or off the reel as the position of the pane changes. The winding reel may be operated by means of a spring element and/or an electric motor.
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention are directed to a device for the operation of an electrical load arranged in and/or on a movable panel element that is improved vis-à-vis the prior art.
In a device for the operation of an electrical load arranged in and/or on a movable transparent panel element, a supply/signal line is arranged between at least a source of energy and the electrical load. According to the invention, the supply and/or signal line is attached to and can be guided by a lever assembly.
By means of the lever assembly, which is attached to and serves to guide the supply and/or signal line, mechanical strains such as e.g. tensile, bending, or torsional forces acting on the supply and/or signal line are reduced in a particularly advantageous manner as compared to a winding reel known from the prior art.
The movable transparent panel element is, in particular, a vehicle window pane or a sunroof, with the electrical load being an electrical consumer such as e.g. a heating element and/or an element having a transmission factor that may be modified by the application of an electrical voltage. The supply and/or signal line serves to conduct the electrical voltage, the supply and/or signal line being electrically insulated.
The lever assembly preferably comprises a first lever and a second lever, with a first end of the first lever being rotatably mounted on a door module base support. The first lever is thus mounted on the door module base support such as to be rotatable around an axis.
The second lever is rotatably mounted on a second end of the first lever, advantageously forming a pivot joint. A second end of the second lever is rotatably mounted on the movable transparent panel element and/or on an element attached to the transparent panel element, such that the second lever is rotatably mounted around another axis.
By means of the lever assembly comprising the two levers, it is possible in a particularly advantageous manner to convert a circular motion of the individual levers into a linear motion, permitting the supply and/or signal line to be guided without bending or damage according to the linear motion of the transparent panel element. The supply of electric current to e.g. the electric load is thus ensured over a relatively long period of time.
It is particularly preferable for the element on which the first end of the second lever is mounted to be a carrier of a window regulator mechanism. This carrier is movably mounted on a straight guiderail in such a manner that a linear motion of the transparent panel element may be effected; this carrier can be an electric motor. The carrier is retained against the guiderail such that it may move in a linear motion, with the transparent panel element attached directly to the carrier. By means of this attachment, the motion of the carrier is transmitted to the transparent panel element.
The first end of the second lever is rotatably attached to the carrier of the window regulator assembly such that the lever assembly may also move in conjunction with the linear motion of the carrier. If the carrier executes the linear motion, this motion may be transmitted to the second lever and thus to the lever assembly, such that the supply and/or signal line may be guided according to the linear motion of the carrier without being subjected to mechanical stresses.
If the movable transparent panel element is a side window pane, the opening and closing of the vehicle window pane may be effected by means of the carrier movably connected to the guiderail.
The supply and/or signal line is affixed to the lever assembly by means of bonding, force-locking, or a positive connection, with the supply and/or signal line largely extending along a long side of the relevant lever by means of the connection method in question. By way of example, the supply and/or signal line is affixed to the levers by means of brackets. Alternatively or in addition, the supply line may be glued to the long side of the levers.
It is particularly preferable for the supply and/or signal line to be affixed to the long sides of the levers by means of clips and/or brackets. By means of the clips and/or brackets, the supply and/or signal line can easily be removed from and reattached to the lever assembly without the aid of tools. Thus, should the supply and/or signal line be found to be faulty, it can be replaced with little effort. For levers made of plastic, a labyrinth installation of the supply and/or signal line along at least one of the levers may further be effected affordably and without the need for additional elements.
The device according to the invention is a relatively inexpensive solution for the operation of an electrical load arranged in and/or on the movable transparent panel element, as two levers and some number of bearing surfaces are the only additional components required to effect the guiding of the supply and/or signal line.
The same reference numerals are used for equivalent components in all figures.